Rules, and their reasons
by TMNTLeosGirl
Summary: Got this from Splinters rules for the lair by inuficcrzy. It was funny! So is House Rules byWebMistressGina . Read them! Read mine, then comment. DISCLIAMER: I don't own the TMNT or other charaters
1. Chapter 1

Splinter's rules for the lair: Really by: inuficcrzy

2. No, Raphael, it is not funny to attack the NYC Police headquarters with paint balls.

Darkness took up the light, so no one could see me. Running among the rooftops, with my gun in my hand, I was going to the police headquarters, not even a block from here. My plan was to wake them up a little, shoot them a couple of times with my paintball gun, then go back to the lair before anyone sees me, since Fearless and Master Splinter are sleeping, Mikey and Donnie too. I kneel on the edge of this rooftop, looking over the headquarters, as I loaded my paintball gun, seeing an open window. I aimed for that window, third floor, first one to the right. Shooting a red one, I listen, until I hear an "Ahhhh! There's red stuff all over me! I'm bleeding!" Man, some of them ain't too bright, are they? Suddenly, four other police officers come to the widows with their guns out. Play time, its war. I began to shoot like my life was at stake. Of course, I kept moving, so I would first hit from the right, then the left, then right, then right again. They moved from window to window, trying to hit me with their real bullets, but they always missed. Running around, began running into each other, stepping on one another, and just looking like a bunch of ants. I laughed so hard, I had tears. Weird, huh?

I quietly walked away and ran to the lair. The whole time back, I thought about how funny they looked, when I almost ran into Splinter from the doorway. I glumped, knowing I was in trouble, just by looking at Master Splinter's tail. It flicked right to left, showing he was pissed. I chuckled, " Hi, Master Splinter. Nice night, huh?"

Like lightning had flashed, he grabbed my bandanna, where it bit into my skin, as I yelped, but he didn't seem to notice. "Raphael, no more video games, computer, or your motorcycle for two weeks. Oh, and no more Raisin Bran for you either." I gasped, then I went on my knees, begging "Master Splinter, take everythin, everythin but that!" Come to think of it, I was different when I did eat it. When I did, I had a strange erg to blow up Leo's room, just because. I suddenly relised, I only did that stuff when I ate it. Man, Raisin Bran is some dangerous stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo happy! Than you to who reviewed!!! It made me want to sing, which, I almost did, but, my room isn't really soundproof. Thankz!!! ^-^ I am sooo happy!! Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or any of the other charaters.

Rules and their reasons

8. Raphael is banned from making, buying, touching and coming within ten meters of any explosive device. We _needed _that building. Me :( Or rather, Leo's room, LOL)

Man, it's good not to be grounded anymore. All I did was stay in the sewers, and when I went on patrol, Leo, Donnie had to go with me. Splinter didn't want Mikey to go, 'cause he was thinking I would talk Mikey into paintballing the NYCPD Headquarters again, even though it was worth every minute. Running across the rooftops, I ready to hatch my new plan. To blow up and old store a couple of miles down. Having already planting the bomb the day before I painted the NYCPD, I can't wait to see it go ka-boom in about, oh, 2 minutes. Stopping, I see the building, and I gasp. There, were the old remains were, was now a new pizza store. Trying to hold in my yell of terror, I run into the store, making sure no humans were in it. There was no one, and I reliesed, I only had 25 seconds to get out of there. I ran out as if there were a pizza monster after me, and luckily got out, as the building went sky high.

Walking home, I had a knot in my gut for a strange reason. Maybe it was because I had blown up the one pizza place that looked interesting to me. It had Raisin Bran cereal pizza!! The entire world seemed to crumble, but that was the least of my worries. As I walked through the door, Splinter was there, as if he could burn me with his black eyes. It sure felt like it. "Hi," I said, trying to pretend nothing happened, but before I knew it, a cane flew in the air and hit me smack dab in the forehead. I knew I was in trouble, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Thankz my loyal readers. Sorry it took so long, I have a lot on my plate right now…..

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Splinter's rules for the lair.

Donnie's POV:

Man, I hope I don't get busted for this. If I do, bye- bye new laptop, and I really wanted it. I don't know what to do. It won't come off, and I know Master Splinter is getting supious. Like I said, if he finds out, I'm doomed. I really need to stop betting with my brothers on these ridiculous things.

Splinter's POV:

I do not know what is wrong with my son Donatello, but I know it is not normal for him to wear long white T-shirts to come from his room to his lab, stay in his lab all day, (okay, that's normal) but wear a t-shirt, or show up for training. That isn't normal at all. Leonardo walks into my room smiling softly, and asked, "Is there something wrong sensei?" Motioning him to sit down, he does, and I ask him, "Leonardo, do you know why Donatello is wearing that shirt?" My son almost looks as if he was to tell me, laughing, but he stopped, smiling even more. "Why do you not ask Donnie, father?" I am surprised. Leonardo normally tells me why something is happening, so why is he asking me this. Nodding, I wave him out, and he goes, and I call Donatello in. Walking in, he looks nervose, still wearing the white shirt, covering his plastron and his shell. Raising my eyebrow, I watch him fidget, and I then ask, "My son, why do you wear this t-shirt?" He is quiet, and says "I'm just… uh… cold!" Now, I may be old, but I'm not stupid, and I also know, that is a lie, but I pretend to believe him. "Hmm…And yet it's the middle of summer?" Frozen he sits there and I can tell what was going on. "Donatello, lift up your shirt." Fidgeting for a minute, he then lifts up his shirt. At first, I notice nothing, and then I relised I was looking on the wrong side. "Turn around." Dropping the shirt, he turned his back to me, looking over his shoulder innocently. "You only said to turn around, not keep my shirt up." Glaring at him, he winced, as I said in the coldest voice I could manage, **"Lift up you shirt."** Sighing, he lifted up his shirt, and I had to control myself, not knowing whether to laugh, or yell. Donatello's shell was bright pink on the right, and neon yellow on the left, in a yin and yang sign. He wasn't even looking at me, only to the ground, for he knew, he was in it, BIG TIME. Managing my voice, so it would not laugh or scream, I said calmly, "Donatello, why is your shell yellow and pink?" Not a sound was heard, until he finally said, "I lost a bet to the guys. If I won, they were going to have to do my chores for a week, but if they won, they got to paint my shell." Shaking my head, I said calmly, "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo…. Come in here…."


	4. Chapter 4

Another sad disclaimer: I own nothing D:

11. Painting on fake wounds and pretending to die on the living room floor endears you to no one. Especially not the person who has to mop up the fake blood.

Leo laughed at what Don had just said as the three of them , Raph, Don and himself walked in, arms full of popcorn and drinks that they had bought at the movies . They discarded their trench coats over the kitchen chairs and walked into their living room, not yet seeing the one thing that would make them go breathless.

Raph set his stuff down and drifted from Leo's and Donnie's rant about the movie, seeing a bright red liquid running on the floor. He frowned and walked over, seeing there was more and froze once he say a pale green hand.

"Uhh... bros? You might want to see this..."

Raph waited for them to come over, both carrying a frown on their face.

"What is it Raph?"

Raph pointes at the hand, frowning.

Leo's eyes widened a little and proceeded from where Raph stood, staring as he saw the limp body of their youngest brother on the floor, limp and not breathing, eyes closed and covered in blood. Raph and Donnie followed his suit after Leo just froze and fell to his knees, they both standing there in shock.

"M...Mikey?"

Suddenly, before anyone could process what happened, Mikey sat up and screamed. Leo fell back with a loud yelp, landing on his tail hard, as Raph and Donnie both backed up a couple feet, staring with wide eyes, their hearts stopped momentarily. Mikey looked at them then bursts out laughing, wounds and all.

"Oh my god! You guys actually felt for it!"

Leo's face turned to a very upset frown, Raph's and Donnie's turned into faces of anger. All three at the same tackled him hard and proceeded to give him real wounds, which, in this case, hurt very much. Splinter came in and broke up the fight, looking around and seeing everyone covered in what seemed to be blood but smelled like actor blood. He glared at Mikey.

Mikey gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

XDDD I decided to update after seeing all the awesome storied being posted now. Sorry it's been so long, with my life and **my birthday coming up**… It's been busy :3 I would love to get your comments and letters of love XD I will see you ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Another Disclaimer: I own nothing of this!

20. Shouting out "It's morphin' time!" in the middle of battle will not do anything. Nor will shouting out "Black Ranger Power!" (But if it ever does, immediately cease and desist, as this is copyright infringement and Bandai has some f'cking mean lawyers.)

Raph didn't know what was going in Mikey's mind as he stood up in front of all of the Foot Ninja's, looking very determined as he punched the air above him, and screamed,

"It's morphing time!"

Raph, Leo and Donny just stared at their younger brother with a WTF? face, as the foot ninja's also just stared at him and wondered if anything was really going to happen. When nothing did, they just blankly stared at him. Mikey gave a small sweat drop and decided then to scream, just to confuse the ninjas,

"Black Ranger Power!"

The foot ninjas stared in awe at him. Had he secretly changed and was now going to use the power? Was it hidden technique?

Mikey whirled his nun chucks around a couple of times, before just sighing, giving up, while behind all this, Leo had his face in his hand, Donny just stared and shook his head and Raph was banging his head against the wall.

And yet again, Mikey makes himself amazing…yet also stupid XD I decided to update to everything I had and I had these in the dark of my laptop for the longest time, so I thought it would be better to bring them to light for my lovely reviewers. I also would like to add if any of you have any story ideas that you would like me to write for TMNT or any of the various tv shows that are listed in my profile, I would LOVE to write the idea and to write the idea in your name, but only if you want. Thank you for reading, and I continue the countdown to my birthday! :D Woooo!


End file.
